wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Daea
New pages Thank you very much for adding all of those pages! In the future, however, could you make sure to add the "Historical" category to those pages that are about things more than about one hundred years or so old? Also, since The Wheel of Time is an American publication, and for the sake of consistancy, we try to use American spelling. Please let me know if you have any questions. Again, thanks for adding those pages. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, I was just about to ask you why you were changing my spellings! I understand since it's American you want it to be spelled that way, that's cool. I know about center and -ize and color, I think they're probably the most common ones I'll be using anyway. And if I miss something, I know you always double-check everything ;) Also while I've got you here, I've noticed you change the spelling of 'advisor' to 'adviser'. I've been using -or because that's what's used in the books. Daea 02:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC) If I've changed that, then I apologize. It should be advisor. Thanks for catching that! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Refs No worries. You are right in that there isn't a set policy, however most that I have seen are outside puctuation. It's something that I will be adding to a new user guide that I discussed here. Let me know if there is anything that you think I could add. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) New user guide Thanks for your suggestions! I'll start taking a look at the various different pages that we have and see what kind of guides we need. I do like the idea of putting in writting that we will use American English. Makes sense. As for chronology, does come before . I can't remember where it is that we have that as policy, but it is here. As for the Guide, I'm not sure. I'll have to look into that. I also like your suggestion of using a person's full name the first time it is in an article and then using their first (or last, if necessary) thereafter. I will be including proper referance coding and policy in the page. Again, thanks for your suggestions! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: List pages We've actually gotten rid of lists in the past. Because of categories, lists do seem kind of redundant. They would have to be manually maintained, where as categories are a bit easier. To me, it would seem like kind of re-creating the purpose of Categories. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 06:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :That's fair enough. And I suppose we can always add current members to the main page of an article, without having to make separate list pages for them. Thanks :) :Daea 08:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC)